


Welcome Back

by theBitchTornado



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: After Naraku, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theBitchTornado/pseuds/theBitchTornado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome returns to the Feudal Era after another one of her exams. Inuyasha welcomes her back. ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> If I owned Inuyasha, then I would not post this here; instead, this would make it into the anime. So no suing necessary!

Welcome Back

All was clear in the area by the ancient well except for a certain red clad figure waiting for a certain school-girl miko to come out. The figure started to pace with impatience, trying not to jump into the time portal and bring her himself. Just then, a blue light shone in the clearing and Kagome’s sweet scent descended upon the clearing. 

With a litany of curses and grumbles Inuyasha pulled her up, threw her on his back and ran towards the forest, not bothering to acknowledge his mate’s complaints at the rough treatment, intent on being far away from the well before their other companions would think to come after them. 

Kagome stopped bothering to complain, as she missed her mate and the need to be with him left everything else in the background. Instead, she started to play with his ears, and giggled when he pulled her even closer with his hands and when his hands went up her thighs, disappearing into her skirt. 

Inuyasha groaned when her hands started their teasing, and sped up. If she didn’t stop soon, he would be forced to take her right there out in the open, not caring even if his half-brother’s ward came upon them. He hadn’t seen her for days, and didn’t dare to come with her, not after she used her scary voice, saying she needed to “study”. Well, she promised she wouldn’t need to come back as often after another two months of more “school”. He craved those days, when she wouldn’t care about school and would study him instead. 

They came upon their destination not two minutes later, Inuyasha’s control slipping. He wretched her off his back and pressed Kagome into the Goshinboku. Her legs instantly went around him, pressing his clothed erection into her core. He hissed at the sensation and wasted no time in divesting her of the panties, simply ripping them off, and started playing with her clit. 

Kagome threw her head back as much as she could and moaned loudly, humping his hand. She was already wet; she wanted him in her, like _now_!

Inuyasha smirked, ignoring her pleas as he slowly entered her with one finger, then two, then three and pumped her, enjoying her growing volume and mewls. Her hand snaked around him, and started to work on his hakama ties, and groaning in satisfaction when his erection burst forth. 

Inuyasha’s hand stilled as she started to work on him, his amber eyes closing in enjoyment as his bitch pleased him. He leaned in towards her ears and started to lick her lobe, and nipping in it while growling in her ear, telling her how much he liked her hands, and began to thrust back in forth. He restarted to pump her pussy and she started moaning again, her hand stilling before resuming her work on his dick.

Her wetness was dripping down her smooth legs when Inuyasha finally decided to stop torturing her and placed her errant hands around his neck before he thrust into her core. Both groaned loudly and Inuyasha began to pump in and out of her pussy, loudly proclaiming his enjoyment straight into Kagome’s ear.

“Ah, Inuyasha, faster, please!” Kagome whimpered out.

He complied, and before you know it, all that was heard under the God Tree was the slapping of flesh on flesh. His hands gripped her ass under her uniform almost painfully. They were both nearing completion when Inuyasha snuck a digit to her nub and started to rub it viciously. With a violent cry, Kagome had her first orgasm in two weeks, and Inuyasha wasn’t far behind, grunting his end. 

They stayed there, catching their breath, sweat staining Kagome’s high school uniform. Inuyasha brought his lips down sweetly onto Kagome’s. They sweetly kissed while Inuyasha was helping Kagome out of her uniform, and Kagome helped Inuyasha to get away from his haori and inner kimono. 

They lay down on the grass, Kagome on top of Inuyasha, and lowered herself on his half erected penis and began to ride him. Inuyasha, kept his face on Kagome’s bouncing breasts, inwardly thankful that he was only half-inu, or else this position would have offended his instincts to dominate all the time. 

They reached orgasm just as quickly as the first time, crying out in ecstasy. Kagome slumped down, and Inuyasha tucked her by his side, again needing to catch his breath. They cuddled, rapidly cooling, enjoying being along together for the first time in two weeks. 

The rest of the day passed much the same way: kissing, petting and fucking. 

The sun set when Inuyasha and Kagome carried themselves to the river, and after another quickie, dressed: Kagome now in her miko clothing, and Inuyasha in his fire rat kimono. Inuyasha picked Kagome up, who fell asleep quickly.

They reached their hut without any villagers distracting them or their friends saying their hellos. He put her on their futon, disrobed both of them to their inner kimonos, and lay next to her, bringing her into his arms. 

“Welcome home,” he whispered, and promptly fell asleep.


End file.
